Oscuro Secreto
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: [Rivetra]: Porque Petra notaba cada pequeño cambio en su habitación, y claro que no quería que nadie entrara a su habitación. Ahí tenía su más grande secreto, su más oscuro secreto y por supuesto que envolvía a su adorado capitán. /¡Feliz Cumpleaños, LonelyDragon883!


**Nota:** ¡El primer fic que no es de Fairy Tail! ¡Yeja! Disculpen si la historia no está tan acorde a el manga de Shingeki no kyojin, es solo que soy fan pero como que no estoy muy bien ubicada. Yo solo se que me encanta y así xD.

Normalmente, los fic son tristes, por que ¡hello! la tipa se muere, pero no soy muy buena escribiendo angst. O tal vez sí, no, no lo sé. Pero por ahora, quería algo un poco más gracioso y feliz, así que aquí está.

* * *

Aviso: **_"Regalo de cumpleaños para_ _LonelyDragon883_ _del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore"._**

 ** _¡Disculpa la tardanza! ¡La escuela me mata, espero que de alguna forma me comprendas TT_TT! ¡Ahora a lo importante! ¡Alguien cumplió años hace poco! ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES PEQUEÑA! Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien y que tus próximos cumpleaños sean geniales y sobre todo especiales, para alguien especial como tú. Te deseo lo mejor y: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡PA LALALALAL LA!_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima e.e, disculpen. Estos personajes son propiedad del precioso Isayama-sama, si fuera míos, Petra reviviría por arte de magia.

 **Disclaimer2:** La foto de portada pertenece a otra persona. De ahí tomé un poco de la idea.

 **Palabras:** 1,087.

 **Rated** : K+

 **Pairing** : Rivetra. Levi x Petra.

* * *

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

.

 **Oscuro Secreto**

.

.

Ella sabía todo lo que pasaba en su habitación.

Después de todo era _su_ habitación, el único lugar en el universo en el que ella podía relajarse; y que quede muy claro que relajarse en ese mundo de locos, era todo un manjar que cayó de los cielos. Por eso lo conocía muy bien, incluso cuando no pasaba mucho tiempo dentro.

Sabía que tabla rechinaba bajo las suelas de sus zapatos, que la ventana se abría empujándola con fuerza para afuera, que la mesita de noche tenía una muesca en una de sus esquinas. Vaya, hasta podría decir cómo había dejado su taza de café y hacia qué lado de encontraba el asa.

Por eso no fue muy difícil descubrir que alguien había estado en su habitación.

Encontró la ventana abierta, al igual que uno de sus cajones y su tasa de café estaba perdida. Cambió el peso de su pequeño cuerpo hacia el otro pie mientras se concentraba en recordar exactamente cómo habría podido pasar.

Una parte de su mente le decía que Auruo había vuelto a entrar a causa de sus pensamientos pervertidos, pero otra parte de ella, le decía que el hombre no era lo suficientemente precavido como para dejarlo tan normal. Si de Auruo de tratase encontraría ropa, manchas y cualquier cosa tirada en el suelo.

Dio media vuelta para encarar a sus otros compañeros, pero mientras más lo pensaba, menos probable era. Regresó sobre sus pasos de manera lenta y cautelosa.

¿Y si lo habían encontrado? Su máximo secreto sería descubierto y ella…no podría ver a la cara a los demás de solo pensarlo.

—Petra—dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar al reconocer la voz de su capitán. Volteó con rapidez pensando en _su secreto_ —. ¿Qué haces en medio del pasillo? Deberías descansar ahora que puedes.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y ella tragó duro. _Levi._

¿Acaso él…? No. No era posible.

Le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo lamento, capitán.

Dio una pequeña reverencia y pasó a su lado para continuar su camino; Levi levantó una ceja sin perderla de vista y después continuó también.

.

Al siguiente día le sucedió lo mismo.

Petra puso sus brazos en jarras frustrada de no haber cachado al fisgón que estaba entrando en su habitación. Joder, y ella con ese secreto tan importante; nadie debía saberlo, mucho menos el capitán. Solo de imaginarse su reacción, le ponía los pelos de punta.

Cerró bien la puerta y se dirigió al comedor, azotando los pies con fuerza y el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo cojones estaban si quiera entrando?

La puerta estaba cerrada. Con llave. Y con fuerza. Él único que tenía llave para su habitación era su respetable capitán, y ella no iba a cometer el estúpido error de sospechar de él.

Chocó con Levi al momento de doblar en una esquina. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada—. ¿Qué haces a estas horas, Petra? ¿De nuevo? Creí haber dicho…

—Ah—rascó su barbilla con nerviosismo—, sí. Ahora regreso.

Él la evaluó apoyándose más en un pie y ella trago duro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Él levantó una de sus estilizadas cejas y Petra se pasó una mano por las puntas de su cabello—. ¿Petra?

—S-Sí—titubeó en su lugar y se lo pensó dos veces. Era una completa estupidez pensar que si adorado capitán estuviera entrando a su habitación, pero no perdía mucho si le preguntaba, ¿O sí? —. Capitán, yo…creo que alguien…

Rivaille levantó una ceja y Petra agitó la cabeza olvidando la idea.

—No es nada.

Y volvió a regresar a su habitación.

Al siguiente día, decidió esperar dentro. Seguro esta vez sí lo cachaba, después de todo, la tercera es la vencida.

Un golpe vino de la puerta, luego una llave giró en la cerradura y ella brincó hacia el frente cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Ajá—atacó amenazante, pero su rival se quedó mirándola de forma pétrea. Pasaron unos segundos para que Petra reaccionara—. ¡Capitán!

Él frunció el ceño un poco más.

—Sabía que algo ocurría contigo. —Se adelantó un paso más, cerrando un poco el espacio entre ellos y provocando que el corazón de Petra brincara con fuerza, ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Salirse de su pecho? —. Andas a altas horas de la noche y ahora no te presentas a trabajar. Y lo siguiente es que estás escondida y quieres… ¿Asustarme?

—¡No! —Se inclinó con respeto—. ¡Disculpe capitán! ¡No volverá a repetirse!

El hombre suspiró aparatosamente.

—¿Qué te está sucediendo, Petra? —ella se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. Se tendría que armar de valor y decirle la verdad, después de todo, se lo estaba pidiendo _él._

Sabía que había sido una estupidez haberse quedado, ahora Levi se encontraba molesto, y en cualquier momento, podría enojarse de verdad y mandarla de regreso por donde venía. ¿Acaso es que estaba en la primaria?

Tomó aire.

—Alguien ha estado entrando a mi habitación y pensaba que si me quedaba por hoy, podría descubrirlo. —Rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con timidez—. Lo lamento.

Levi bufó—. Claro que alguien ha estado aquí. ¡Fui yo!

Petra pestañeó completamente aturdida.

—De alguna forma tenía que limpiar, ¿O no? —se cruzó de brazos con esa expresión malhumorada suya—. Además, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Petra se quedó callada por un momento. ¿Qué le preocupaba? ¿¡Qué le preocupaba!?

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

—Ca-Capitán…usted…—espió por entre la ranura de sus dedos.

Si él era la persona que había estado entrando a su habitación y había estado limpiando…a conciencia…por supuesto que tendría que haber visto su secreto.

Joder.

Era terrible, ahora sí que la iba a correr de su escuadrón.

Rivaille la miró con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Ahora qué?

No parecía muy alterado, ni nada por el estilo; eso condujo los pensamientos de Petra a otra dirección. Si su capitán no le había dicho nada, eso significaba que _todavía podía salvar su pellejo de la mayor humillación de la humanidad_.

Se enderezó un poco.

—Lo siento capitán, no debí alterarme por algo tan obvio.

Levi asintió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Respiró hondo y avanzó varios pasos hasta llegar a la puerta para continuar con sus actividades diarias —. Con permiso.

Avanzó varios pasos por el pasillo hasta que Levi se asomó por la puerta.

—¡Y Petra! —ella volteó—. Deberías esconder todas esas fotos y almohadas gigantescas de mí, en un lado donde no pueda verlas.

.

.

* * *

 **Ahora:** **Tengo un headcanon con estos dos. Nadie me quita de la cabeza que eran amantes secretos. NADIE.**

 **Ejem, disculpen la pérdida de control.**

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado Lonely! ¡Y sobre todo: espero que se cumplan tus deseos! :))**

 **Les dejo besos y abrazos, Dan.**


End file.
